


Poems

by Happycafegirl11



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happycafegirl11/pseuds/Happycafegirl11
Summary: Poems i make when i need to vent.





	Poems

Dont be fooled by the mask apon my face,         
by the painted shine in my eyes,  
The small smile on face is just makeup,  
The mirror cracks into spiderwebs.  
Lies fly from my mouth,  
Tricking everyone,  
Thinking i am fine with eveything,  
But i just want to curl up,  
Curl up in a blanket and be forgotten.


End file.
